Teddy Lupin Teaching in Time
by loony lovegood life
Summary: When harry and all of teddy's family disappear teddy goes back in time to save them with help from a mysterious girl named Natalie. Rated T for swearing. will update regularly and will only write A/N 's when asked a question. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

a muggle class of twenty students sat in silence. there work punctuated only by the occasional huff from the teacher. this teacher was glaring at a girl who sat in the middle row, she had her hair short in two messy pig tails, her skin was slightly spotty and her school uniform unkempt. instead of writing like the other she was staring out of the window. the teacher huffed again, why was it that this girl still got top marks? she never did anything. the girl was doodling now, it was like she was waiting for something, 'probably the bell,' the teacher thought.

CRACK

a young man with electric blue hair appeared in the middle of his room, people screamed and dived under the desks but the girl in the middle row had not moved at all. she spoke, 'teddy, you know that you are breaking the international statue of secrecy your godfather is going to be pissed with you,' she continued to doodle.

'Natalie i need your help,' the girl stood up and rolled her eyes, she was tall yet teddy was still a head taller.

'what did harry tell you about me?'

'i was sitting in the lounge with him and he started to disappear so he yelled 'Natalie willows, find her' and was gone,' teddy looked panicked.

'shit,' she said.

'what?'

'so you don't know?' teddy shook his head, 'have you heard of a time phoenix?' teddy nodded.

'but there myths,' he said. she shook her head.

'all myths start for somewhere, i am one, there was a time displacement two days ago. i think someone went back to change something that resulted in his death or never being born,' teddy gulped. 'i can pinpoint where and when if you give me a second,' she put her fingers up to touch her forehead and she burst into flame, the kids who hadn't run for the door screamed and ran, teddy fell over in surprise. she stopped flaming and sat down. 'shit, Hogwarts January 2nd 1978,' teddy looked confused, 'they murdered both of his parents,' teddy went pale.

'what are we going to do, uncle Ron and aunty Ginny and aunty 'Mione are gone to.' teddy looked positively terrified.

'teddy we are going to go back and save them,' she smiled mysteriously, 'trust me, they will be ok, now when i transform i am like a port key so just touch my wing and i will get us there.'

'wing?'

'yes, time phoenix, you know, bird.' she made mocking flapping motions with her arms, teddy went red, 'ready?'

'ready.' she burst into flames and where she had stood moments before was a beautiful phoenix, teddy touched her wing and they disappeared.

teddy and Natalie appeared in the entrance hall of Hogwarts, teddy cast a time spell, 'September 1st, but you said January 2nd.'

'to save them they have to trust us, ready?' teddy looked perplexed, 'ok... just keep silent and agree with me,' teddy nodded, 'perfect,' she smiled and pulled her wand out of her sleeve, after changing her school uniform into midnight blue robes and undoing her hair so it waved perfectly, in this natural look she looked beautiful, she cast a glamor on some more protruding spots and strode to the doors of the great hall to lean against the doorframe drinking in her surroundings.

Dumbledore was halfway though his usual speech when he stopped to look at a young girl standing in the door way. a man with electric blue air stood behind her, casually leaning she smiled, 'hello, we are here for the defence position,'

'i think that you're a bit youn...'

'one's age does not define there capabilities,' the girl looked into professor Dumbledore's eyes, where twinkling blue met ocean turquoise something in the head masters face hardened then relaxed.

'what is your name?' he asked.

Natalie willows, and this is Teddy l-Tonks,' she smiled.

'very well, students,' he addressed to hall, many student were watching with interest, 'please welcome our new defence against the dark arts teachers, professor Willows and professor Tonks.' the hall erupted in applause at the two who sat down in the vacant chairs next to professor mcgonnagle.

teddy bounced around the class room, Nat (as she preferred to be called) watched shacking her head, 'I'm gunna meet my dad! I'm gunna meet my dad!' he giggled falling over the chair.

'you need to stay off the sugar,' she said, there was a knock on the door and the seventh year class trooped in to see one professor laughing as the other one picked himself up off the floor. 'hello class, find a seat and settle down.' whispering broke out among the class, Nat ignored it, 'well this lesson we will be finding out about each other, as you know my name is professor willows, but call me Nat and this is professor Tonks, he had too much sugar.' said professor was glaring at her, she smiled, 'this is how this is going to work, you ask me a question and i will ask you one, okay?' the class nodded a few raised there hands. 'yes,'

'how old are you?' a burly ravenclaw asked.

'haven't you ever been told that it i rude to ask a girl her age,' she laughed with the class, '14, but as i said in the great hall, one's age does not define there capabilities,' she said. 'Mr. potter what haven't you covered yet in defence?'

'err... i dunno.'

she looked at teddy, 'remind you of anyone,'

'more Ron than harry,' teddy said mater-o-factly.

she turned to the class at whole, 'bogarts, unforgivables, wandless combat, wordless magic?' Nat looked at the class who shook there heads. 'great, professor Tonks, we have a lot of work to do.'

Remus Lupin stuck his hand in the air, 'if you are younger than us how did you get the job?'

'we are here to teach and protect you, my age is not of your concern,' the class looked impressed. a red spell shot out from under James' desk when Nat turn to face away, she turned and stuck out her hand, the beam shattered. 'please i have dangerous reflexes, do not try to jinx or hex me,' teddy snorted.

'you could say that again,' James looked down, his, along with the rest of the marauders, robes were neon pink.

'Mr. black name an unforgivable and what it does...' the rest of class went quite smoothly, Nat and teddy both answered questions and built up there fake backstories. when class was dismissed five people stayed behind.

James, Sirius, Remus, peter, lily and Severus walked up to the teachers desk. 'can we help?' teddy asked. lily nodded 'we,' she motioned to herself and Severus, 'were wondering how your colleague shattered a spell?' Nat appeared for next door.

'Mrs. Evens, Mr. Snape, i shattered a spell using an ancient form of physical magic, i will show you farther in are lesson on wordless magic in term three.' she smiled, lily thanked her and walked out of the room with Severus. 'boys,' she asked sweetly, 'can i help you?' James scowled.

'we would like you to change our robes back,' Remus said before James could use his big mouth to get them detention, professor willows snorted.

'sorry, you remind me of teddy,'

'what?' teddy asked.

'you were like seventeen, the exact same thing happened with you and your girlfriend,'

'she is not my girlfriend!'

'is too!'

'is not!'

'is too!'

'is not!'

'is too!'

'is not!' the two forgot that James, Remus, peter and Sirius were still there.

'err... professors,'

'i am gunna prove it, yes Mr. black?'

'our robes?'

'right,' Nat nodded her head and at once there robes were back to normal.

'thanks professor!' the four yelled, oblivious of there now orange Mohicans, they ran out of the room.

'that was evil,' teddy said sitting on the desk, 'but why didn't you do worse to peter?'

'oh... i have something special planed for him,' to two cracked identical evil grins then burst into laughter, there was a nock at the door, 'that will be the third years.'


	2. Chapter 2

teddy was roaming the corridor's when an idea hit him. in his time the room of requirement was strictly out of bounds because of many incidences involving his cosine, Draco Malfoy and uncle harry, but he could go in there now, he could see the DA room and all the old pictures. he ran down to the room and was surprised to see the door already there. he opened it a fraction and peered in, Nat sat on top of a self-playing piano singing. her song was beautiful yet it had no words, he recognised it from the phoenix, Faulks, visited. she face away from him in her own world so he slipped in the door and walked silently up to the piano, he started to hum the tune, she looked round at him and smiled, as the song finished he stood up, 'where did you learn that song?' she asked.

'Faulkes,' he said, 'what about you?'

'it comes naturally,' she said.

'from your parents?' he asked.

'no,' she said a little too forcefully.

'common, you must have heard it somewhere.'

'no teddy, i didn't,' she walked out the room with her head low leaving a bewildered teddy behind her.

the week ran uneventful until Sunday, the pupils in the great hall were sleepy until a yell was heard from the door, 'I AM GIONG TO KILL YOU TEDDY, CHANGE IT BACK,' professor willows stood in the door her hair flashing neon pink.

teddy was laughing, 'i knew i could prank you!'

'YOU DRUGGED ME AND PUT THIS STUPID SPELL ON ME!' teddy was bent double laughing, 'YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!'

'yes,' Nat pointed her wand at him, 'Nat, I'm sorry don't...'

'amoris' a white beam of light slammed into teddy's chest, his eyes glassed over.

'i love Victoire Weasley!' he said before coming to his senses and covering his mouth with both hands. Nat was laughing her head off.

'i knew it! i knew it!' teddy chased her out of the entrance hall, there was a loud thud, many students followed them out, teddy had tackled Nat and they were both sitting on the floor laughing there heads off.

'why are you using a wand?' teddy asked her quietly.

'appearance, it would be weird if i did too much wandless magic.' she jumped up pulling him with her, 'common, we have second years to teach,'

'indeed,' teddy said taking her hand to right himself.

they entered the classroom to find the second years sitting in there seats, a boy with flaming red hair sat at the front with his hand in the air, 'the tables have turned,' Nat whispered in teddy's ear who was eyeing his uncle bill with interest. teddy sniffled a snort. 'yes Mr. Weasley,' Nat said to the boy.

'do you know my parents?'

'why do you ask?'

'they know your name.'

'i stayed with your grandparents for a period, they were kind,' bill seemed unsatisfied with the answer, 'you may not remember you were very young.' she turned to the class, 'now today we are working on disarming, who can tell me the incantation?'

after class teddy caught Nat's arm, 'i am sorry, i didn't mean to pry yesterday.'

's'okay,' she replied.

'why won't you tell me your past?'

'Teddy Remus Lupin, my past is my business and you have no right to pry.' she glared at him, teddy tried a different tack tick.

'but it is true what you said to bill, you knew his grandparents,' he said insistently.

a potronus walked in, 'meeting in the staff room,' it said before disappearing.

'let go,' she said quietly, teddy raised an eyebrow, she renched from his grip and without a backwards glance walked from the room.

the staff room was full when Nat entered, the endless buzz of voices annoyed Nat, why couldn't teddy leave her alone. the chatter died down as teddy entered, the staff could tell that something was wrong, 'is everything alright?' professor McGonagall asked teddy.

'we are fine.' Nat interrupted swiftly, 'what is this meeting about?'

Dumbledore walked in, 'professors please take a seat, sightings of Voldemort's,' everyone shuddered apart from his young DADA teachers, he found this quite surprising, 'followers have been spotted in hogsmead and other places near the school, we believe they are scouting for something.' teddy threw a significant look at Nat who ignored him. 'we are not sure what they want, all i know is that they have not found it yet but when they do all hell will break loose so be on your guard.' the teachers looked scared. 'on a lighter note, we need something to raise student moral, i will put Nat and teddy in charge of that,' with a knowing look to the pair he exited the room.

everyone turned to stare at Nat waiting for a reaction from the teenager, 'what?' she said. teddy was looking at her intensely, 'what teddy?' some of the teachers winced on teddy's behalf. he continued to stare. she stood up abruptly and walked from the room, teddy grabbed her wrist.

'Nat?' Nat pulled her hand from his, with suppressing strength she grabbed his ear and pulled him out into the corridor, 'Nat, Nat!' teddy was whimpering.

the other teachers saw the door slam, then nothing until Nat's voice bellowed in the corridor, 'WILL YOU STOP PRYING, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU TRYING TO GET IN MY HEAD.'

'GETTIN IN YOUR HEAD, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?'

'LEGILIMENCY, DON'T PRETEND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT L-TONKS.' teddy sighed.

'i just want to know what you are not telling me.'

'i am not telling you for a reason teddy, don't pry into my head, you won't like what you find.'

'i am trying to help, whatever it is burning you up inside,' Nat shot a venomous look at him and stormed off.


	3. Chapter 3

December was drawing nearer, Nat was only talking to teddy in class, her cheery face was dropped when the students left and her magic was nearing uncontrollable, 'Nat will you stop changing my robe colour,' teddy snapped at breakfast, the students who had been watching with interest quickly turned away. Nat looked over at him and his robe change to neon pink, 'Nat!' she got up and left the hall without a word to him or the other members of staff. teddy went to follow her.

'professor Tonks,' teddy spun round to come face to face with the marauders, 'can we talk to you?'

'of course,' he said a little stiffly, 'i have to get her to change my robes back though, she is the only one that can.'

'it is about that actually professor,' Remus said and the others nodded. teddy felt weird that they called him professor, they were his uncles and parent, and even if he had never met them it still felt strange.

'call me teddy,' he said a little more warmly. he walked with them, 'where do you want to talk?' he asked.

'your classroom?' peter suggested.

'last time i went in there i was attacked by birds,' teddy said.

'lets go to the transfiguration classroom,' Remus said the others nodded and followed. as they entered the transfiguration class room he heard the door lock behind him, teddy jumped.

'we didn't mean to scare you,' Sirius said.

'really?'

'sorry.' James said, 'we were wondering if we could help.'

teddy's eyes narrowed, 'with what?'

'with professor willows, you seem to have fallen out.' said James.

teddy looked mildly surprised, 'i was trying to help her, she pushes people away,' he went to walk out, Remus stood in front of him, teddy gulped, he knew that glare, it was the don't-mess-with-me glare. now he knew where harry got it from.

'we want to help.' James said, 'how did you know here before you came here?'

teddy was taken back, it was like being interrogated by harry or his uncles or aunts but he knew that the marauders couldn't keep him here, he was a teacher after all, something in there voices begged him to let them help him, they probably didn't know why they were helping either. 'i have not known her long but she is like a sister, i was trying to help her. she hates me,' the marauders eyes fell on his pink robes, 'they won't change back, i have tried.'

'don't you have to organise some sort of moral lifter for Christmas?' James asked.

'how do you know?'

'head boy, if we help she will have to be civil, so we will help you plan it.' the boys nodded teddy looked unsure,

'pleeease,' Sirius said, 'we want to help.'

'alright,' teddy said reluctantly.

'yasssss,' Sirius yelled the marauders dragged there teacher own the corridor, towards the DADA room.

'phase one of get lily and James together is underway,' Remus whispered to Sirius.

'now we just have to convince willows,' he whispered back.


	4. Chapter 4

teddy was shoved into the class room closely followed by the marauders, Nat was sitting on one hf the desks at the front speaking to her phoenix potronus, as the boys entered the potronus flew out of the room and down the corridor, she turned to face them. 'do you really need body guards to talk to me Tonks,' she said scornfully.

'we came to plan the Christmas do!' Sirius blurted out James wacked Him in the head. 'oi!'

'hello professor,' Remus said meekly, 'we just wanted to help with the planning,'

'of course, sorry.' she said, 'and call me Nat, i am younger than you after all.' Nat smiled.

'ok pro-Nat,' James said quickly, 'shall we start,' Nat nodded and beckoned them over. they sat in a circle with Nat and teddy on opposite sides, Nat looked at him oddly then carried on.

'i was thinking some kind of winter ball,' she said, 'it could be amazing and is a shoe in to get you and lily together,' James turned beet red.

'how do you know?' he said rudely.

she raised an eyebrow, 'i have my ways.'

'sorry professor,' she burst out laughing.

'you guys are so easy to scare, don't worry prongs you and her are meant to be,' James smiled but one thought stuck in his head.

'how does she know about prongs?' peter said loudly, 'we didn't tell anybody about...' Remus wacked him in the face.

'your animagus forms?' Nat supplied, 'don't worry, i don't see the point of getting my best students incarcerated for impressive, if a little illegal, magic. plus i am an unregistered animagus to.' the boys were staring at her open mouthed, teddy shook his head smiling, she knew what he was doing.

'what are you?' Remus finally said.

Nat winked, 'spoilers, now what dates are good for all of you.'

'um... Saturday the eighteenth for a ball, that gives people to get clothes in order at the hogsmead weekend the week before, we should make it third years and above though,' teddy told nat.

she smiled at him for the first time in three weeks, his robe changed back to there original navy blue, 'good idea.'

'thanks,' he replied shyly. James wolf whistled, and at once a t-shirt appeared on top of his robes with the words James and Lily forever flashing on it, James fell over in a panic to get it off, everyone laughed. he looked at Nat to get her to vanish it.

'wasn't me mate.' she said.

he looked at his friends who shook there heads, 'please, i can't get it off.' teddy smiled at him.

'sure,' he said and the top disappeared.

'you!' James said dramatically.

'yes,' teddy paused in mock confusion, 'do i have something on my face?'

'you complete...'

'before you finish that sentence i suggest that you remember that we are still your defence teachers.' Nat said smugly, the rest of the marauders burst out laughing James scowled.

'now he looks like my god brother,' teddy said.

'he already looked like your god brother, now he looks like the child of harry and Ron.'

'bad mental image, bad metal image,' teddy sad covering his ears and screwing his eyes shut.

'who are harry and Ron?' Remus said.

'some of teddy's uncles,' Nat replied.

'so you have lots then,'

teddy nodded, 'eight uncles, six aunts and fourteen cousins, we are not related by blood but harry is my godfather so i live with him and the family.'

'don't you live with your parents?' peter said.

'they died when I was a month old, so no, I don't.' teddy said. Nat glared at peter who was shrinking in his seat.

'sorry,' Remus said, teddy thought it ironic that he was apologising for his own death.

'don't be,' teddy smiled sadly

'ok,' Nat said breaking the tension, 'what is the theme?'

'magical creatures?' Sirius suggested.

'sounds good,' the meeting went on for over two hours, occasionally side-tracked to talk about family or funny moments. Nat became subdued in these talks contributing little and staring out the window, teddy was desperate to help her but he knew better than to ask. Nat was worse than aunt Ginny when she got mad. teddy wished that aunt Ginny was here to tell him off now, well... almost.

'so we will arrange everything over the week and posters will be up by tomorrow,' teddy said, the marauders grinned, this was going to be fun they left Nat followed but was stopped by teddy.

'don't spoil this, i was just starting to like you again.'

teddy smiled, 'all i was going to say is that if you don't want me to know it's ok but i am always here for you if you need to talk.' Nat stared at teddy for a second then hugged him, he hugged her back.

'thanks,' she said, the word was slightly muffled like she was crying but teddy didn't ask.

's'ok, you want to go down to dinner?'

Nat released teddy and covered her face with both hands, there was a flash and the tired bags and tear tracks disappeared, 'sure.' she walked out the class room and teddy followed her.


	5. Chapter 5

it was the hogsmead weekend before the ball and the posters were up, students had been buzzing about the ball all week, James finally picked up the courage to ask lily out. she said yes. the two were now the schools biggest item closely followed by Sirius and may-lee who had been dating since October last year. as the students and some of the teachers made there way down to hogsmead the snow started heavily. Nat cast a charm on herself and teddy to keep the snow and howling wind out, the shop keeper of madam vestimenta's designer outfitters was pleasantly surprised to see two well dressed, neat people rather than the usual riot she got, all of her hopes of a quiet day were shredded when James was dragged though the door by lily, ignoring the latter couple she turned two the two teachers, 'hello and welcome to madam vestimenta's designer outfitters, how can i help you today,' teddy looked shy.

'i would like a phoenix type outfit for the ball,' Nat said then she turned to lily, 'what about you lily?' lily looked taken back at being asked a question not to do with her school work by a teacher.

'um... i am going as a vampire professor.' she said.

'professor?' the lady t the counter asked, 'aren't you a bit young?' she snorted at Nat who raised an eyebrow.

'is it your place to ask?' the lady at the counter looked taken back.

'one phoenix dress, one vampire dress, anything else?'

'i am going in my dress robes,' James said.

'same,' teddy added.

'ok,' the lady said, 'if you wait here i will be though shortly.' the girls paced and the boys lent on the counter, five minutes later the lady came back. she gave a flowing crimson dress to Nat who thanked her and went to change, then handed a black silky and tight dress to lily who did the same. the boys waited anxiously for them. ten minutes later Nat and lily emerged from there separate changing rooms with the dresses under there arms, the boys were relieved to see them smiling. they paid and left. the two pairs said goodbye and parted but as they walked away Nat could heard their conversation.

'i don't even get to see it then?'

'not until the night,' lily responded, she could see the fun lily would have tormenting James with that dress.

'so, is the dress good?' teddy asked conversationally, Nat could have her fun to.

'in what way?' she said sweetly.

'erm... is it... springy?' Nat looked at him for a second, surly he wasn't that clueless? she giggled.

'springy, are we talking about a mattress now?' teddy giggled too.

'sorry,' he said though the laughter, 'i don't know anything about dresses.'

'it was the thought that counted.' Nat said, this bought them into another fit of giggles.

'do you think th...' teddy's sentence was interrupted by the strike off the clock and then a distant scream that only Nat's advanced hearing and teddy's werewolf genetics would have been able to hear. she dropped her bags and ran towards the sound with teddy hot on her heals.

'screw this,' she muttered, the snow was slowing her down, she flashed to a nearer alleyway, before she could check her watch to see how far back she had gone the clock struck again and she heard the scream, Sirius and his girlfriend sat on a bench with there legs intertwined, suddenly a large hooded figure appeared he looked at net and the surprised couple, Nat couldn't do anything but watch as the death eater pulled out his wand and yelled.

'AVADA KADAVRA!' Sirius' and may-lee's screams pierced the air, a blinding flash of green light obscured Nat's vision, as her eyes focus came back she looked around, the death eater was standing over the teenagers his wand poised to strike again.

'NO.' Nat shouted, the death eater weald round his hood dropped, he was no older than nat. he shot a jet of orange light strait at her, the light ripped though Nat's shield and slammed into her chest, she was throne backwards, as Nat sat up she realised that he was gone and Sirius was starting to stir. she realised that he lay on the floor next to the unmoving body of his girlfriend, he was hugging her tightly, her eyes glazed over, she was unmistakably dead.

'no,' Sirius moaned softly, 'wake up may-lee, wake up,' Nat stood there in shock, there was no one this far out of the village, what were they doing here alone? 'may-lee please wake, may-lee, MAY-LEE,' Sirius started to shout, tears trickled down his face.

she went to him ignoring, the growing pan in her chest, and placed a genital hand on his shoulder, he did not seem to notice Nat, she knelt down next to Sirius and gently tilted his chin towards her, forcing to look at her, 'I'm sorry Sirius, she is gone.' Sirius shook his head fiercely.

'no, no, no...'

'Sirius come away,'

'no, no, no,' Nat pulled him into a tight hug allowing him to cradle the body, her chest seared again, 'she pushed me out he way, i could have saved her,'

'you couldn't do anything,' Sirius collapsed into her arms shacking and crying.

'i c-could have tr-r-ryed,' he whispered though racked sobs. 'i-i loved-d her,' Nat looked at may-lee's body, she wordlessly and wordlessly conjured a stretcher, Sirius would have been amazed if he wasn't so distort. she walked to the body and closed the older girls eyes gently.

'Sirius, come here,' she said gently. Sirius looked at the body and shook his head, 'Sirius, please, come say goodbye.' Sirius looked shocked at her words.

'g-goodbye?' he said shakenly.

she went to where he sat and helped him to his feet, 'she loved you to, but this is not you fault,' she pointed her wand at the sky and her patronus appeared, 'tell albus to come right now, there has been an attack. one casualty,' Sirius flinched at her words, 'one in shock.' they watched the phoenix fly out of sight.

Sirius turned to his girlfriends body, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, he whispered in her ear, words that only Nat's hearing could pick up, 'i will never forget you, you were, and will always be the one.' he was still holding her hand when six of seven adults arrived with a crack. teddy ran to Nat and pulled her into a hug.

'don't you ever run strait into danger like that again.' he whispered into her ear. she winced as the pain built, this didn't go unnoticed, 'are you hurt?' Nat shook her head, before returning to Sirius. four aurors were questioning him, there quick questions were distressing and infuriating.

'please keep your questions for later gentlemen,' Nat said

'and who may you be,' one of the men said haughtily.

'Natalie willows, professor of defence against the dark arts at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry.'

'liar,' another man said, 'you are to young,'

'well i am...'

'professor, what happened?' Nat turned to see the rest of the marauders and lily standing behind her. she could hear the auror's muttering behind her.

'there was an attack, may-lee,' Sirius let out a wail, 'didn't survive,' the teenagers paled, 'could you take Sirius up to the hospital wing for a calming draft and some dreamless sleep,' she looked at the shocked teenagers and Sirius who was crying silently, 'i am so sorry, i couldn't do anything,' Nat staggered slightly but only teddy saw. 'please go back to the castle, you are safe there.' the marauders and lily lead Sirius away who was shaking, teddy rushed up to Nat's side and pulled her away from questioning glances.

'you are hurt, what happened?' he asked.

'teddy, I'm fine,' she pulled away and went to Dumbledore. the body on the stretcher had been covered and taken away, 'albus, if everything is okay here i would like to go back to the school,' the headmaster nodded, Nat turned and walked back to the school, she did not dare tell teddy that she was hit, he would only fret or tell her off for not saying something sooner, she wasn't a kid. plus she had had much worse than this, not that she new what his was. she pulled her cloak closer as the wind picked up and winced at the quick movement.

'you're hurt,' teddy came out of know where.

'where did you come from?'

'don't change the subject, what is wrong?' teddy said

'i am not h...'

'don't lie to me nat.' teddy chastised.

'i got hit with a spell but i am fine,'

'Nat, i think you need to go to the hospital wing.'

'i am fine teddy,' she growled before flashing into her room in the castle, her chest seared, it felt like it was splitting in two. she fell to her knees, the pain doubled and she collapsed, blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

teddy marched up to the school ignoring the curious look from students, he glared at two staring first years. she was hurt, but why wouldn't she tell him.' he stormed to her chamber down and rapped on the hard wood with his knuckles, 'open up!' he demanded. no response, 'Natalie, open the door!' he waited for a second, 'that is it i am coming in!' he yelled, 'Alohomora,' Nat lay on the floor, blood seeped from under her shirt and the corners of her mouth, she was as pale as a sheet. teddy yelled and ran to her, turning he onto her back. he ripped the shirt off and saw the wound. like a bullet hole the wound appeared to go strait though her, the phoenix's healing powers had kicked in so the wound was on repeat, forming some sort of healing before splitting again, the motion made teddy feel sick. Nat swam into consciousness, her eyes flitted around under her half closed eyelids, hearing teddy she wanted to scream, to warn him.

she coughed, blood covered the carpet as she did, 'get back,' she managed before her wound open coursing a fresh wave of pain, 'run,' she said in a mangled cri mixed with a new spirt of blood from her throat.

'what? no!'

'please, fire, run.' she gasped teddy got up and backed away, fire couldn't be good. Nat's blood covered body burst into flame, she screamed and teddy jumped backwards as the flame intensified.

'Natalie!' he yelled, after half a minute the flames subsided, they licked around Nat's body before disappearing completely, teddy ran to the now unconscious girl, he could see that her wound had healed. he lifted her up and carried her limp body into her room, laying her on the bed he ran some diagnostic spells on her, she was fine. he release a breath he did not know that he had been holding and pointed his wand at her chest, 'enerverate,' he said, she sat bolt upright and gasped in lung-fulls of fresh air.

she turned and looked at him, 'bad day?' she said weakly.

'are you okay? what hit you? what happened? why didn't you tell me? i...'

'calm down okay, i was chandelling it.'

'yes and you were doing a brilliant job until i got here, were you even conscious?' teddy pulled her into a bone crushing hug, 'it was the guy who murdered may-lee, he tried to kill you.'

'you're... suffocating... me,' she said. teddy realised her from the hug but kept a firm grip on her shoulders,

'tell me what happened.' Nat sighed, there was no way that she was getting out of this one.

'i know him, the guy who murdered may-lee i mean, his name is Oran Blake. he is another time phoenix. his aging range is the same as mine, i guess...'

'aging range?'

'oh sorry, an aging range is the time you were born in, i can't age unless you are in the same time as you would be in with out time travel, so i won't age quicker than everyone else.'

'will i age?'

'no one does in a different time.' Nat's smile faded, her face darkened, 'we were friends for a while, then he turned to the dark side and tried to sell me as potion ingredients. i guess it was him who brought the death eaters to this time.' teddy stared at her for a minute. 'i am sorry about may-lee but i couldn't save her. once someone has seen something it is set,' she looked down, 'i wasn't quick enough, i never am.' her eyes widened at her slip up but teddy did not comment, she did not want him to know and that was okay.

'are you okay?'

'he hit me with a curse that would hurt me, i though he would have killed me, he was always better at fighting.' Nat sighed, 'the wound is gone and i am fine,' she gasped, 'shit. Sirius, is he okay?'

'you saw him walk away, he isn't hurt.'

'he saw his girlfriend die and he thinks it is his fault, i have to go to him,' she made a move to get up and winced slightly, praying teddy hadn't noticed she opened the door.

'where are you going?' teddy said.

'to Sirius, i have to...'

' no your not, you are still hurt. lie down and rest. i will go to Sirius.'

'no.'

'stupefy.' the beam shattered inches from Nat's face.

'teddy please let me go.' she almost wined.

'your not well,'

'you ran two kilometres with no break to get to me, your not showing that. i can't see why you did though, you could just apperate,'

'i never passed my test in this time, i would have been arrested,' they stared at each other.

'good point.' Nat finally said.

'how come you can do under aged magic?'

'i never got my trace.' Nat said.

'oh,'

'teddy i am going to see Sirius.'

'no your not,'

'oh, get stuffed teddy.' she walked from the room and hurried to the hospital wing.

 **hey guys, this story will be finished with about ten chapters. I only have one review so it would be great if you could tell me what you think, the good the bad and the ugly. thanks, kitty.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sirius lay on top of the covers on the bed in the hospital wing, it was dusk, golden flecks of light danced on the ceiling above him, he didn't care for there beauty, he did not think he could ever care again. visiting hours were over. a single tear ran down is face, she was gone and it was all his fault. 'hi,' a quiet voice came from his side. he flinched then relaxed, not even moving he whispered.

'professor?'

'room for a small one?' Sirius was shocked. it was not normal for teacher to do that, mind you she was not a normal teacher. he thought.

he sat up slowly and budged over to give some room, she sat down next to him, 'I'm sorry i didn't come sooner, teddy was fretting over me.' despite the situation Sirius snorted. she smile, 'what?'

'sometimes you guys are like siblings and other time i swear he acts like your dad.' she giggled.

'i did have to tell him to get stuffed.'

'i bet that went down well.'

'i didn't stick around to find out,' she wrapped her arm round him.

'how you holding up?'

'I'm fine.' he said in a monotone voice.

'no your not, it is okay to show emotion, no one should have to go though that, especially someone so young.'

'you're younger that me,'

'i am used to death.' this statement shocked Sirius,

'that is why your magic is so advanced, you... you,'

'no. among other incidents. we were attacked, my family, i was the only survivor because of my magic.' she wasn't sure want made her say that, she never told anyone that, no one except Oran, she sighed. 'i know exactly how you are feeling, and i am sorry,'

'can't you make the pain stop.'

'the grieving and gilt are part of the proses, without it you wouldn't be human. this is what separates us from monsters like Voldemort,' the arm she had wrapped around him tightened in a comforting manner he leant his head on her shoulder. 'you will be okay again, give it time, but you will be.' she let him gently fall asleep on her. 'you will be okay,' she whispered into the dark. i guess this explained why harry didn't have a godmother, she thought. he boy was fast asleep she gently squeezed off of the bed, she lifted him with magic and tucked him securely in the bed, she transfigured his clothes into soft pyjama's and flashed out of the locked hospital wing.

'hi,' said to teddy, who was sitting on the sofa.

'hi, sorry 'bout earlier.' Nat smiled.

's'okay,' she sat on the sofa next to him, he wrapped his arms round her. she yawned and slowly fell to sleep on him, he smiled, conjured a blanket and fell asleep also.

May-lee's death shocked the whole school, the ball was cancelled and so were all future Hogsmead weekends. Dumbledore suggested that Sirius talk to professor McGonagall about his grieving stage but he would only open up to the fourteen year old defence teacher. even his friend couldn't help.

'hi,' he said dully, as he opened the defence room door. teddy smiled at Nat, grabbed his cup off the side and left the room.

'shall we take a walk in the grounds?' she asked, Sirius shrugged. 'Sirius?'

he nodded, smiling slightly at her soft tone, 'sure,' she smiled and conjured another cup, filling it with the same drink that she had she handed it to him.

'it's cold out,' she said. he nodded in thanks, and walked to the door with her, they walked the grounds on the far side of the lake by the forbidden forest in silence. 'you should talk to your friends.' Nat said.

Sirius stiffened, 'no, they don't understand,'

'they understand that you are hurt and grieving Sirius,'

'they don't...'

'but they won't put up with you treating them like they don't exist.' Sirius stared at her.

'they won't leave me alone.'

'they are worried for you, we all are.'

'maybe i don't care,'

'i know you do,'

'i don't!'

'like fuck you don't.' Sirius gaped at her, 'Sirius my patience is infinite but please listen to me, you need to talk to them, it has been two weeks and i know you are grieving but you are isolating yourself, they come to my office looking for you and i don't know what to tell them,' Sirius huffed and turned away from her, 'please Sirius.'

'fine.' she smiled.

'thank you,' Sirius smiled softly. they walked back up to the castle together.

 **hey guys sorry it has been so long, thank you for sticking with me no matter how long I take I will try to be quicker. a review or two would be nice to see if you like it. I am thinking of writing a sequel, should I and any ideas. thanks,**

 **kitty.**


End file.
